fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Careless Evaluation
Zenix made his way down the streets of Crocus, making small glances at at merchant cart every once in a while. Just recently he watched a few of his guildmates compete. He didn't like the few stares he'd gotten from some of the civilians and he couldn't tell if they were looking because of his quote on quote "attractive" appearance or the guildmark that revealed itself on his right pectoral. Regardless he shrugged it off as he continued to take in the feel of the glorious city. He'd caught sight of a certain woman, her attire stood out from the other people in the vicinity. He watched closely as his walking speed decelerated. Teslyn Veith stood with a small group of her guild, admiring the many shops. She and her guild never left the comforts of their monastery if it didn't involve a job or a supply run. She noticed the stares she was receiving and even some of the catcalls men would shout when she walked by. She held out her hand and a book appeared, she looked through it breifly then looked up at, who anyone would assume, was the guild master. It was no joke that she had to look up at him, the male was 6'9. "Holy, that's one big guy." Zenix muttered to himself, he found himself at one of the carts before he leaned over to browse the wares. Fruits and vegetables were all that laid before him. While he originally stopped to eat an apple or two, he took it as an opportunity to listen to the mages behind him. Judging from what he saw it was only a matter of time before the woman began to speak what he assumed to be valuable information. Teslyn remained silent, even with telepathy, she didn't talk quite often. There was slight murmurs amongst the group, mostly about the people around them. "I don't know if this is a wise decision, Master Eurus," One began, "these people are loud. Not what we are accustomed to." The tall man, Eurus, looked amongst the crowd, his eyes landing on the man by the fruits and vegetables for a minute. He turned his gaze to Teslyn. He quickly ushered out some instructions to find out as much as she could about the competitors. Almost as quickly as he said that, he was gone, leaving the group together. Zenix returned to his normal stature, turning around with two apples in his hands. He took a massive bite out of one of them before realizing the large man had vanished. He looked around to be sure no one was preparing to assault him. He turned back around to pay the merchant a few jewel before he made his way to a nearby bench, taking a seat as he continued to devour the fruits he'd purchased just seconds ago. Teslyn and the small group of guild members wander around for just a moment before deciding on sitting in a far corner, away from the people and the noise. Teslyn remained standing and flipped through her book once more, but this time, she added something inn. She started walking around, alone this time. Zenix made his way around the town for a bit simply letting time pass by. He scouted out the woman from earlier as she made her way through the crowd. He was surprised to see her alone after figuring she was just part of an clan of mysterious loners. He decided to grab her attention, "Hey there, walking around without your posse this time huh?" She glanced at him, then closed her book with a woosh. She then focused all her attention on him and immediately felt heat rise to her face when she looked at his...chest. She didn't say anything to him, she just stared at him as if waiting for a cue to speak. He approached her before being a few feet apart, seeing as they were practically the same height he could tell she was slightly preoccupied with his physical appearance. "What, can you speak or are you simply hoping I take you to the bedroom?" He teased her, putting on a voice that seemed as if he was flirting. Her eyes widen and she whirled around to face him. "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to speak to me in such a way!" She snapped with a hiss. She shook her head and put Archimedes away. "You're lucky Bear isn't here..." She turned around and started walking again. "So you can speak, but you clearly can't take a joke." Zenix caught up with her, matching her walking pace like second nature. "Look, if you want I can give you a tour of the city. You don't seem to be from around here." He remembered the book she had, and he was mostly intrigued as to it's contents. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She refused tolook at him. "Where I'm from is none of your concern." She kept looking forward, muttering something under her breath. "Our guild is taught respect in silence. Now shut up." She was annoyed with the amount of talking she had done already. "Pretty please with cherries on top? I'll buy you something, anything?" He then looked at the ground beneath his feet, calming himself down seeing as she was growing irritated. "You don't have to talk alright, but at least burn off some time with me? You could probably tell I don't have a group of people to talk to right now." He looked at her with a more calmed expression, retracting his previous nature. "They're a bit too rowdy for me right now, so lets go do some sight seeing?" "I suppose my compendium does need some updating." She murmured, placing a finger to her lips for a moment. "You wouldn't perhaps be competing in the magic games, are you?" "Nah, my guild is competing but I didn't feel like brawling with all these other mages for no reason what so ever." He he turned his head to her as the two continued walking, "You?" "My guild is competing as well. The White Owl will most likely come last, we always do." She sighed. "I'm much stronger now. I've got a few tricks of my own this year." "Tough break, maybe you guys should do a bit more training. I've no doubt you could send Anoki flying a few feet. The little guy isn't much of a fighter." He saw a land mark up ahead, prompting him to point it out. "This here is the Crocus Gardens, it's a nice place to meditate and zen out. I came here a bit when things got tough for me." Teslyn looked at the gardens. "My guild would love this place. They prefer quiet areas, it helps us think. Our Master is another story." "Was that the big guy from earlier? He seemed to stand out from the rest of you." He looked out at the gardens, all the beautiful botany and floral landscape was appealing to him. "Wanna sit down for a bit or do you want to keep touring the place?" He looked at the woman, wanting her opinion before pressing forward. Teslyn nodded. "Our Master, Eurus Samara is a very tall man. That's why I like to call him Bear." She looked at the gardens for a brief moment. "Let us go onwards. We're not allowed to stay out too long." "If you say so." The walk continued as to Teslyn's response, "So what are a bunch of loners like you guys doing in the Grand Magic Games? Doesn't seem like your type of scene." "It's not our thing, but we're seeking redemption....protection as well." She hummed in response. "Dark guilds have an upper hand against us since we don't have many connections. And we aren't loners. Master Eurus doesn't want to lose us or Daisy so he makes sure we don't get with the wrong people which could potentially be anyone. Including you." She looked around. "Oh yea, big bad mage of a legal guild. That's me." He jokingly spoke. It suddenly hit him that he didn't even know the name of the woman walking beside him. "I'm Zenix by the way, Zenix Hurdell. I'm a mage of Nirvana's Peace, S-Class to be exact." He used the moment to sneak in a little brag about himself. She took note of his light bragging and stored it in Archimedes as well as his name and guild. "I'm debating whether I should give you my name seeing as we are technically enemies." She spoke flatly. "But I see no current harm in it. I'm Teslyn Veith, the only S-class mage in White Owl Guild. Our ranking systems are quite different compared to normal guilds." "Well Teslyn, mind telling me how the ranking system of White Owl works?" He closed one of his eyes and pointed at the one that remained open with his left finger. "And I'll answer any question you have about myself or Nirvana's Peace...as long as it's disclosable to the public that is." "All information I receive is stashed in Archimedes which is only accessible by magic and is formed to fit my desires and needs." She looked at him. "If anyone touches my book, they'd be dead before sundown. And as for your question, S-Class ranks are actually SS-class ranks to you. It's nothing too complicated." "Neato! Well, any question you want me to answer? By the end of tonight that thing will be stocked with information." He cheerfully exclaimed, he looked over checking for any land marks however there were none nearby. Although there were numerous bars and shops lined up, nothing new seeing as most of the city was a tourist trap. "Who, from your guild, should I be most worried about?" Teslyn glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "And Please, tell me their magic. There are few way's for me to combat half if not all the magic types out there other than my own, so getting this information is vital. And also because our Master can be a bit 'funny', he enjoys giving us the most....awkward of punishments." She looked away and under her breath muttered, "but his daughter get's away with everything." "I mean, competing in the games I'd have to say Erika Stormborne. She's extremely skilled in her use of Lightning Magic and even then her competitive nature can make her dangerous if amped up enough." He wasn't the bit worried sharing the information considering the skill of one of his fellow S-Class mages. "Overall, our guild master is a force to be reckoned with. Although they lack the skill to use magic, Dakota is one heck of sword fighter." He normally only referred to the guild master as Dakota instead of the formal Master Dakota. "Erika Stormborne..." She murmured quietly and held out her hand, Archimedes appearing in it. She wrote down everything she heard. "Dakota and Eurus should face off. Despite being a wind mage, Eurus is suprisingly very powerful." "Maybe so, I'd wager on Dakota's victory." His expression became some what embarrassed upon his next statement, "I've had first hand experience of their swordsmanship." Seeing the book appear, he was prompted to ask a question about Teslyn herself. "You wouldn't happen to use a type of Spatial Magic huh? I'm thinking maybe a form of Requip?" "Sort of. I'm a Librarian." She replied. "Ask me anything you'd like, I guess." "I mean, how'd you come across White Owl if you don't mind me asking." He smiled with delight as he'd seen one of his favorite land marks ahead, however he waited for Teslyn's response before telling her about it. "Hm, I was on th estreets making a living by robbing others. Eurus and Daisy were playing in a nearby park. No one really knows this story," She closed Archimedes. "I followed them to White Owl, which was then just a safe haven for runaways. I didn't join for a long time, not until I was sure Eurus could be trusted. After joining, I spent a lot of my time trying to evaluate him. I never could understand him." "Well that's more interesting than my story." He then pointed at the land mark, his favorite place in the whole city. "This is Ryuzetsu Land! It's my favorite place to come when I end up here in Crocus. It doesn't seem much like your guilds style but I still recommend it." He turned his way to Teslyn, "So, any evaluations on me?" "My evaluations are best kept to myself," She shook her head, "but you do like to brag quite a bit, do you not? I figured as much when you snuck in that little moment to brag about your rank." He snickered a bit as he continued to walk, "Caught me red handed huh?" He'd realized how much time had passed and the night was coming to a close soon enough. "Want to go grab a bite to eat? There's a great place up ahead and I've got a discount." Teslyn, too, noticed the darkening skies and was going to protest until her stomach decided to demonstrate a whale's mating call. "I don't see why not.." She murmured quietly with a deep sigh. "I can't be out too long." He pumped his fist up into the air, yelling out to the top of his lungs. "Al RIGHT! Let's get use some grub!" His shouting grabbed the attention of some nearby civilians but nothing he wasn't use to. As the two reached the restaurant, he opened the door for her and proceeded to the table. The restaurant was known as the King's Crown and it was fairly popular. "So, what are you going to order?" The menu was labeled with local favorites and new food choices, the waiter approached as Zenix gestured to call them over. Teslyn looked at him. "I will eat whatever so r. I guess I'll get whatever you're going to get." She shrugged loosely. "In that case," He turned to the waiter to alert him of the choice of food. "We'll take the famous Crocus Steak with a side of your delicious fries." The waiter jotted down the order and swiftly made their way to the kitchen for the food to be made. Zenix decided to turn his attention back to Teslyn. "I hope tonight was enjoyable to you. I can say for certain it was for me." "Despite feeling obligated to talk with, today was intriguing." She nodded at him. "Though I doubt this peace will last long. White Owl will quickly be pushed to the bottom yet again. It's happened every year, but we've been steadily getting better, I suppose." "I'm sure one day White Owl will win, everyone loves an underdog after all. Maybe I could talk Dakota into something like an alliance between our guilds, this way White Owl won't be a complete target of Dark Guilds." Zenix seemed to raise his hand over the table, he looked at Teslyn. "Want something else to add to your evaluations on me?" "What else should I know? It is clear that you are caring, despite your seemingly reckless attitude." She looked at him, chin in her palm. He smirked at her, "Well, there's the fact I'm a God Slayer. I'm sure that'll be something interesting to add in there huh?" His right hand engulfed in a black energy with little strands of light in it. "A Light God Slayer to be exact." The waiter approached with the dinner, placing the plates on the table before walking off to another set of customers. "You told me your magic, so I though it was only fair you know mine." Her eyes widened in interest, the only other emotion she showed that wasn't annoyance. "I've always heard of them...but I never dreamed of meeting one." She was quick to write this down in Archimedes. "Maybe one day we can fight each other in a friendly duel, no? I will lose undeniably, but it will be interesting." He began to take a bite out of his food, swallowing it before responding. "Maybe so, or maybe you'll rain supreme." He took another bite and ate a few fries, swallowing once more before he continued. "Glad I could make your day one to remember." She ate a few several bites of her food before a very upset Eurus stormed in. "Oh, I forgot to mention my curfew was an hour ago." She murmured. "I didn't forget, actually. I neglected to mention because I was having a good time." Catching site of the man, Zenix turned to Teslyn with a generous expression. "Don't worry, I'll take the blame for you. The least I could do for you keeping me company. I had an amazing time as well." Eurus tried his best to maintain a calm exposure but wind was picking up slighly. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago! You have no idea what I would have done if you were taken...or...or worse." He was slightly frightened by the idea. "I can't lose you, I mean, everyone else is important but you and Daisy are...well...never mind." Teslyn raised an eyebrown. "I'll return shortly. I want to finish my meal." "...Is this a date because I don't approve." Eurus frowned. "Jeez He's even bigger in person." Zenix thought to himself he proceeded to finish his meal and pay the jewel required, although he got a discount due to his connections. "Sorry for getting you in trouble Teslyn, it was nice hanging out with you tonight. Maybe we can hang out again some time?" Teslyn looked at Eurus and glared. "You're scaring him away Bear." She frowned then looked at Zenix. "Very well. I believe I'll see you next at the games." Eurus looked very dejected and heartbroken. He smiled once more as he approached the two. "I believe so." He looked up at the man before him, "Sorry I kept you waiting on Teslyn." He once more looked at Teslyn, "Have a wonderful night you two." He made his way for the door as he was heading back to the hotel room he'd rented out in the city. Teslyn looked at Eurus again and whacked him upside the head. "I can't ever have any fun with you around." She got up and started to head back the the Guild's hotel, ignoring the sniffling of a certain Bear behind her. She was irritated and tired at this point.